There has been considerable discussion within the European Union (EU) since the late eighties on strategies and programmes to improve air quality. The EU motor vehicle emission regulations and fuel specifications subsequently became tighter with current EURO 3 emission limits for carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbons (HC)+nitrogen oxides (NOx) and particulate matter (PM) of 0.64 g/km, 0.56 g/km and 0.05 g/km respectively for passenger vehicles. Fuel with low sulphur and aromatic contents would improve PM emissions. Although fuel sulphur does not influence NOx emissions directly, its elimination from the fuel enables the use of NOx after-treatment methods in new vehicles. Californian Air Resources Board (CARB) diesel and Swedish Environmental Class 1 (EC1) diesel are examples of fuels with a low sulphur and low polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon (PAH) content that are available in the market.
The highly paraffinic related properties of Sasol Slurry Phase Distillate™ (Sasol SPD™) Low Temperature Fischer-Tropsch (LTFT) derived diesel, also known as Gas-to-Liquid (GTL) diesel, such as high H:C ratio, high cetane number and low density together with virtually zero-sulphur and very low aromatics content give Sasol SPD™ diesel its very good emission performance advantage over crude oil-derived diesel. Compared to CARB diesel and Swedish EC1 diesel, Sasol SPD™ diesel has the lowest regulated and unregulated exhaust emissions.
The LTFT process is a well known process in which synthesis gas, a mixture of gases including carbon monoxide and hydrogen, are reacted over an iron, cobalt, nickel or ruthenium containing catalyst to produce a mixture of straight and branched chain hydrocarbons ranging from methane to waxes with molecular masses above 1400 and smaller amounts of oxygenates. The LTFT process may be derived from coal, natural gas, biomass or heavy oil streams as feed. While the term Gas-to-Liquid (GTL) process refers to schemes based on natural gas, i.e. methane, to obtain the synthesis gas, the quality of the synthetic products is essentially the same once the synthesis conditions and the product work-up are defined. As a matter of reference, the Sasol SPD™ process is a well known LTFT scheme and is also one of the leading GTL conversion technologies.
Some reactors for the production of heavier hydrocarbons using the LTFT process are slurry bed or tubular fixed bed reactors, while operating conditions are generally in the range of 160-280° C., in some cases in the 210-260° C. range, and 18-50 bar, in some cases between 20-30 bar. The molar ratio of Hydrogen to Carbon Monoxide in the synthesis gas may be between 1.0 and 3.0, generally between 1.5 and 2.4.
The LTFT catalyst may comprise active metals such as iron, cobalt, nickel or ruthenium. While each catalyst will give its own unique product slate, in all cases it includes some waxy, highly paraffinic material which needs to be further upgraded into usable products. The FT products are typically hydroconverted into a range of final products, such as middle distillates, naphtha, solvents, lube oil bases, etc. Such hydroconversion, which usually consists of a range of processes such as hydrocracking, hydrotreatment and distillation, can be termed a FT products work-up process.
The complete process can include gas reforming which converts natural gas to synthesis gas (H2 and CO) using well-established reforming technology. Alternatively, synthesis gas can also be produced by gasification of coal or suitable hydrocarbonaceous feedstocks like petroleum based heavy fuel oils. Other products from this unit include a gas stream consisting of light hydrocarbons, a small amount of unconverted synthesis gas and a water stream. The waxy hydrocarbon stream is then upgraded in the third step to middle distillate fuels such as diesel, kerosene and naphtha. Heavy distillates are hydrocracked and olefins and oxygenates are hydrogenated to form a final product that is highly paraffinic.
As it is the case with the LTFT process, the High Temperature Fischer-Tropsch (HTFT) process also makes use of the FT reaction albeit at a higher process temperature. A typical catalyst for HTFT process, and the one considered herebelow, is iron based.
Known reactors for the production of heavier hydrocarbons using the HTFT process are the circulating bed system or the fixed fluidized bed system, often referred in the literature as Synthol processes. These systems operate at temperatures in the range 290-360° C., and typically between 310-340° C., and at pressures between 18-50 bar, in some cases between 20-30 bar. The molar ratio of Hydrogen to Carbon Monoxide in the synthesis gas is essentially between 1.0 and 3.0, generally between 1.5 and 2.4.
Products from the HTFT process are somewhat lighter than those derived from the LTFT process and, as an additional distinction, contain a higher proportion of unsaturated species.
The HTFT process is completed through various steps which include natural gas reforming or gasification of coal or suitable hydrocarbonaceous feedstocks like petroleum based heavy fuel oils to produce synthesis gas (H2 and CO). This is followed by the HTFT conversion of synthesis gas in a reactor system like the Sasol Synthol or the Sasol Advanced Synthol. One of the products from this synthesis is an olefinic distillate, also known as Synthol Light Oil (SLO). This SLO is fractionated into naphtha and distillate fractions. The distillate fraction of SLO is further hydrotreated and distilled to produce at least two distillates boiling in the diesel range: a Light and a Heavy product. The former is also known as Hydrotreated Distillate (DHT) diesel and the latter as a Distillate Selective Cracked (DSC) heavy diesel.
The HTFT derived DHT diesel also contains ultra-low sulphur levels, has a cetane number greater than fifty and a density that meets current European National Specifications for Special Low Sulphur and Low Aromatics Grade Diesel Fuel with a mono-aromatic content of ±25 vol %.
Description of these two FT processes, LTFT and HTFT, may be found in Appl Ind Catalysis vol. 2 chapter 5 pp 167-213 (1983), amongst others.
Material compatibility in fuel systems is a concern whenever fuel composition changes. Exposure of an elastomer that has been exposed to high aromatic fuel and then to low aromatic, severely hydrotreated fuel, may cause leaching of absorbed aromatics, causing it to shrink. If the elastomer is still pliable, this shrinkage will not cause a leak, but an aged elastomer will loose its elasticity and a leak may occur. It is therefore not the low aromatic hydrocarbon diesel that causes fuel system leaks, but the combination of a change from higher to lower aromatics fuel. The above was confirmed with the ageing of nitrile rubber and Viton® in LTFT derived diesel and US No. 2-D diesel without pre-conditioning.